1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to methods for retarding blister formation by use of cyanoacrylate adhesives that can be applied to skin areas prone to blistering prior to blister formation.
2. State of the Art
Cyanoacrylate adhesives have been suggested for a variety of adhesive purposes including glues and surgical adhesives. In particular, cyanoacrylate adhesives of formula I: ##STR1## wherein R is an alkyl or other suitable substituents are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,527,224; 3,591,676; 3,667,472; 3,995,641; 4,035,334; and 4,650,826. Typically, when used as adhesives for living tissues, the R substituent is alkyl of from 2 to 6 carbon atoms and most often is butyl.
The suggested medical uses for cyanoacrylate adhesives have been limited to surgical environments wherein the cyanoacrylate adhesive are utilized as an alternative to sutures and are employed in a sterile environment. Specifically, in surgical environments, the cyanoacrylate adhesive is applied to separate sections of soft tissue. The cyanoacrylate adhesive, in the presence of water found in soft tissue, bonds to the skin as well as polymerizes so as to join separate sections of soft tissue together.